


The First Christmas

by SoManyScribbles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Warm Fuzzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyScribbles/pseuds/SoManyScribbles
Summary: Hanzo and Symmetra celebrate their first Christmas together.





	The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo and Symmetra have been dating for a few months prior to this.

Snow had not graced the watchpoint, but there was a definite chill in the air as the sun set on Christmas. Hanzo watched the ribbons of light fading in the distance from his window, a trace of a smile on his lips. Behind him, his room was set up for Christmas. A small tree sat in the corner, blue lights and glass orbs swirling around it. Beneath it, one single package sat neatly wrapped in red paper. Festive candles decorated his windowsill and dresser, providing the room with the gentle scent of cinnamon. A tea set, adorned with red and green blossoms, sat atop his kotatsu next to a white cake topped with strawberries. More Christmas lights danced around his room, bathing him in a blue glow.

A gentle knock sounded at his door. He swiftly crossed the room and opened it. His smile became more prominent. “Greetings.”

“Good evening, Hanzo,” Symmetra replied, returning his smile.

Hanzo stepped back to allow her access. Symmetra came inside, carrying a package of her own. She set it beneath his tree, then looked around his room. “Very festive,” she commented.

“Thank you,” Hanzo replied. “Would you like some tea?”

“Indeed, I would,” Symmetra replied.

They sat on the sofa, and Hanzo poured them each a cup. Symmetra took hers and sniffed it. “This is not your usual choice,” she commented.

“No, it’s a blend I reserve for the holiday season,” Hanzo said.

Symmetra sipped it. “It’s lovely.” She looked back at him. “You’re fond of Christmas, then?”

Hanzo smiled sheepishly. “I am,” he replied. “It’s my favorite time of year.”

Symmetra took another sip, studying the tree. “I’ll admit, I don’t entirely understand the fascination,” she said. “But then, I’ve never celebrated Christmas.”

Hanzo blinked. “I had not thought of that,” he mused. “I suppose it makes sense, though.”

“The majority of us back at Vishkar were either of no particular faith or Hindu,” Symmetra replied. “And even then, Vishkar didn’t have much use for holidays.”

Her expression darkened as she remembered her former employer. Hanzo reached out and took her hand. She squeezed it in return, her expression softening. “That said, I look forward to experiencing something new. I hope you can guide me in how this all works.”

“It would be my honor,” Hanzo replied, setting his tea down. 

He cut a small piece of cake, taking care to include the best strawberry on top. He offered it to Symmetra, then cut one of his own. Symmetra studied the cake for a moment before taking a bite. “Oh, it’s delicious,” she said.

“I’m glad you like it,” Hanzo said. “This cake is a tradition from back home.”

Symmetra rose an eyebrow. “Really?”

Hanzo nodded. “Sponge cake with whipped cream and strawberries. Fried chicken is also a tradition, but I never much cared for it.”

Symmetra’s nose wrinkled. “I understand.” She took another bite of cake. “So what else do you do on Christmas?”

Hanzo gestured toward the tree. “Giving gifts, obviously. It is also a day for couples, so many will go out together to look at Christmas decorations or eat somewhere special.”

“Interesting,” Symmetra said. “Well, perhaps we can do that next Christmas then. I’m sure there will be someplace special we can go.”

Hanzo’s hand found hers again. “Perhaps. But it is not necessary. Your company here is special enough, Satya.”

Symmetra’s cheeks reddened, and she looked down. “You are very kind, Hanzo.”

Hanzo smiled and gave her hand a gentle tug. Symmetra gradually shifted closer until she leaned against him. His arms wrapped around her as they laid back. “Is this ok?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes, Hanzo,” she murmured back.

They stayed in that position for several minutes, taking comfort in each other’s presence. Hanzo’s hand idly traced circles on her arm, inhaling the floral scent that floated from her hair. Symmetra gently squeezed his other hand in return, the coolness of her prosthetic sending shivers up his arm. Hanzo pressed a light kiss on the top of her head. She turned her head back towards him, a slight smile on her lips. Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. His lips found hers, and a sigh escaped from her as he pulled her closer.

Eventually, she pulled away and sat back up, pushing her hair back into place. Hanzo took the opportunity to cross to the tree and retrieve her present. “Here,” he said, setting it on the kotatsu in front of her.

Symmetra hesitated, then picked up the package. She slid her fingers under the folds of paper, gently pulling them apart without tearing. After freeing the box from its paper prison, she lifted the top flap and peered inside.

Hanzo held his breath as Symmetra examined its contents. She let out a small gasp as she pulled out a complete tea set, each piece adorned with the blue lotus design she favored. “Hanzo, this is exquisite. Thank you.”

His chest filled with a warm glow. “I am glad that you like it.”

Symmetra smiled up at him, matching his warmth. She moved to the tree and picked up her own gift. She offered it to him, and he gladly accepted. He studied the package for a moment before tearing the wrapping paper away. He removed the lid of the small box and peered in. His jaw dropped as he pulled out a gleaming statue of two familiar-looking blue dragons. As he turned it over, he saw that every detail was perfect, from the snarl in their mouths to the shape of their scales. He looked up at her. “Where did you get this?”

“I made it,” Symmetra replied, looking nervous. “I was inspired by watching you use your dragons in combat. Is it...not to your liking?”

Hanzo set the statue down and reclaimed her hand. “It is the best gift I have ever received.”

Symmetra’s eyes lit up. “I am glad that you like it.”

Hanzo’s arm wrapped around her, and they soon found themselves back laying back down. Hanzo nuzzled the top of her head, enjoying her warmth against his body. “Thank you for spending this Christmas with me,” he murmured.

“Of course,” she replied, resting her cheek against his chest. “This has been a perfect first Christmas.”

He smiled into her hair. “I agree.”

Their breathing gradually slowed, and a minute later, Hanzo dimly realized she’d fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, looking down at her serene expression. “Sleep well, Satya,” he murmured, pressing one last kiss against her head before shutting his own eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and allowing me to indulge in one of my favorite rarepairs. This is also my first fic in approximately ten years, so I look forward to hearing what you think about it.
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful holiday season.


End file.
